Lienzos de la Galería Vongola
by mcr77
Summary: Cada recuerdo es un cuadro que permanece guardado para admirarse en el fondo de nuestro corazón... Este fic contendrá algunas escenitas extras de La Galería Vongola, segundo Lienzo "La princesa Bella Primavera y el flautista de la lluvia" PD. Anuncio de CONCURSO DE NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO.
1. Contenidos

**Lienzos**

Este fic contendrá algunas escenitas extras de mi fic** Galería Vongola, **aquí les dejo el resumen:

"Cubrió con delicadeza el lienzo y dejó atrás esa habitación, que era un rincón mágico por llamarlo de alguna manera, para mantener vivas las memorias y los recuerdos de los varones Vongola, un pequeño tributo para no olvidarles…" Es la secuela no oficial de la Serie "Las estaciones del año" Con la Primera Generación como padres y la Décima generación como hijos, situada en el siglo XIX...

Que no pueden ser incluidos en la historia original, y en este "primera parte" tendré un índice de cada uno de los capis que vaya subiendo y los personajes que participan, para que así no tengan que leerlos todos si no les apetece…

No puedo asegurar actualizaciones xq ps son cosillas que se m ocurren esporádicas y ps a veces no tienen mucha trama.

La razón por la cual se llama "Lienzos" es porque en una Galería hay cuadros o lienzos

I. **Columpio** (Tsuna, Serena y Giotto Vongola)

II. **La princesa Bella Primavera y el flautista de la lluvia **(Haru, Takeshi, Miharu y Ugetsu)

Gracias por leer...

Edit: pasen x mi perfil para un anuncio acerca de un concurso de NAVIDAD y AÑO NUEVO...


	2. Columpio

**Columpio**

**(Tsuna, Serena y Giotto)**

* * *

La joven de cabellera castaña caminaba por los alrededores de la mansión, era un lindo día de primavera, las flores coloreaban los arbustos, era una pena que su amado Giotto no pudiera contemplarlo con ella

-maestro Giotto -suspiró antes de sentarse bajo la sombra de cierto árbol y dormitar un poco

xoxoxoxo

Había caminado ya un par de minutos sin encontrar a ninguno de sus primos, estaba nervioso, nunca antes se había alejado tanto de la mansión por su cuenta, se detuvo y trato de reconocer el lugar, sin embargo al no encontrar si quiera la sombra del edificio se dejo caer al suelo y sin más remedio comenzó a llorar.

xoxoxoxo

Su sueño se vio interrumpido por un ruido peculiar, abrió sus ojos pesadamente, luego una opresión en su pecho seguida de una enorme angustia le invadió, de inmediato se puso de pie y guiada por sus instintos dio un par de pasos, descubriendo un pequeño cuerpecito en cuclillas que sollozaba amargamente

-¿qué tienes? -le interrogó arrodillándose a su altura

Levantó su rostro, sin embargo no pudo distinguir mucho a causa de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-estoy perdido -respondió hipando

Era un niño uno de cabello rebelde y ojos grandes castaños, su carita redondeada y blanquecina de cierta forma le pareció familiar

-ya, ya pequeño no llores -le susurró acariciando su cabello

La suavidad de su mano en su cabeza le tranquilizo un poco, sin embargo sus lágrimas no cesaban. Al notar que el infante no dejaba atrás su llanto lo envolvió en sus brazos y se puso de pie con él.

-¿cómo te llamas?-le interrogó su melosa voz

-Tsuna, Tsunayoshi -sollozó aferrándose a su cálido y tranquilizador abrazo

-Tsuna, ¡qué nombre tan lindo!, pequeño Tsuna ¿por qué no dejas de llorar? -inquirió

-tengo miedo –respondió el castaño

-no tienes que temer, yo te protegeré –le dijo besando su frente

Serena cargó al pequeño castaño hasta un columpio, donde se sentaron

-¿qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco antes de buscar tu casa? -le propuso balanceándose

-¡hiee! -exclamó asustado el pequeño aferrándose a ella

Entonces Serena lo abrazó de la cintura y continuó columpiándose

-ves Tsuna no hay nada que temer -le sonrió

El infante comenzó a reír alegremente, el viento borraba cualquier rastro de lágrimas que habían recorrido anteriormente sus mejillas

-¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó el castaño a la joven

-Luna me dicen Luna –le respondió –ahora Tsuna ¡vamos a lanzarnos! –dijo entusiasmada antes de soltarse del columpio

-¿eh? ¡hiee! -exclamó sorprendido Tsuna

Sintió entonces su cuerpo en el aire, cerró sus ojos con fuerza para luego sentir como alguien lo atrapaba

-¡Tsuna! –era la voz de su padre –¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo? –su voz temblaba ligeramente

-¡papá! ¡Estaba columpiándome con la Luna! –le respondió emocionado señalando el columpio a sus espaldas

Sin embargo no había rastro de nadie en las cercanías, Giotto solo frunció el ceño y acarició el cabello de su hijo, tenía una imaginación hiperactiva como la de su madre.

-¿debió de ser emocionante no es así mi Tsuna? –le dijo mientras regresaban a la mansión…

xoxoxoxo

-Serena amor mío pero ¿qué haces? –gritó asustado Vongola Primo atrapando a la jovencita entre sus brazos

-Amo Giotto –celebró la mujer aferrándose a él –¿y mi angelito? ¿por todos los cielos mi angelito, dónde estás? –interrogó preocupada la mujer buscando al pequeño castaño por todas partes

-¿angelito? –respondió el mafioso con cierto desconcierto

-sí, un angelito, un niño pequeño de cabellera castaña, él estaba llorando porque se había perdido, y nos pusimos a jugar en el columpio, porque no dejaba de llorar y… y… -le explicó nerviosa sin dejar de buscar al infante

El rubio miró a sus alrededores tratando de buscar al pequeño que le describía, pero no había rastro alguno de alguna otra persona en la cercanía, así que el ojidorado no pudo evitar reír, parecía que su joven esposa se había quedado soñando despierta sin darse cuenta.

-parece que alguien tiene una imaginación muy hiperactiva –atrapando su rostro y acariciando sus labios

-¡maestro! ¡tú tienes híper intuición y yo híper imaginación?-le dijo haciendo un mohín

Giotto le sonrió antes de besarla sin previo aviso, la muchacha se quedó sin aliento y le dedicó una mirada embelesada, la joven aún no se acostumbraba a las caricias de su ahora esposo y antiguo amo.

-_ti amo_ mi Luna -le susurró llevando su mano hasta su vientre -Serena Vongola -

-yo también te amo _mi cielo_ –le respondió ella –Giotto Vongola

* * *

Alguien me dijo que era una pena que Tsuna jamás hubiera visto a su mamá, a diferencia de Kyoya a quién se le apareció en un momento de peligro, así que esto fue lo que se me ocurrió…

Explico Tsuna viajó al pasado, 5 años antes, por culpa de una pequeña granada experimental estilo la bazuka de los 10 años de Talbot que dejó en el jardín y por eso se perdió en los alrededores de la mansión. Y Serena pues tenía un tiempo libre para pasear, ella ya estaba embarazada de Tsuna pero todavía no se había dado cuenta, eso y pues como lo notaron ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta de quién era el otro…

En ambos casos Giotto estaba al pendiente de sus seres queridos, y pues curiosamente xD a ambos les dice que tienen una imaginación "hiperactiva" jejeje ;P

XD ah Giotto sí sabía que ella estaba embarazada no en balde tiene hiper intuición xD…


	3. La princesa y el flautista

**La princesa Bella Primavera y el flautista de la lluvia**

**(Haru, Takeshi, Miharu y Ugetsu)**

* * *

Miharu colocaba su mano en la barbilla pensando en alguna historia de amor para contarles a sus hijos.

-pero ¿qué historia les contaré? –

-¿por qué no les cuentas la historia de la Bella princesa Primavera y el flautista de la lluvia? –sugirió Asari

-¿La princesa Primavera? –interrogó sorprendida Haru

-se oye interesante –agregó Takeshi

Aún con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro la joven madre empezó a narrar…

-Erase una vez, en una tierra lejana, existía una princesa, la más pequeña e única niña de su familia, tenía 4 hermanos mayores que la cuidaban mucho, le llamaban la Bella Primavera, desde pequeña la princesa tenía una salud delicada, por lo cual nunca había dejado sus habitaciones, pero no fue hasta que un día la hermosa quietud de la que siempre disfrutaba se vio interrumpida por un susurro, una melodía y guiada por su curiosidad, la joven princesa se aventuró por primera vez fuera de sus aposentos, caminó buscando la fuente y justo fue que en el jardín de los Crisantemos encontró al responsable, se trataba de un joven sumamente atractivo cubierto por un aro de luz, hipnotizada por la armonía que el flautista interpretaba permaneció oculta en los arbustos, justo cuando él terminó de tocar su melodía sus miradas se encontraron, la princesa no lo supo entonces pero desde ese momento había quedado prendada de aquel joven; de repente escuchó la voz de uno de sus hermanos felicitar al flautista, el "flautista de la lluvia" fue como lo llamó, pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho cuando unas de las sirvientas empezaron a gritar en busca de la princesa, sin quererlo la Bella Primavera hizo un poco de ruido llamando la atención de su hermano, antes de que le descubrieran el flautista de la lluvia se acercó a ella y con una sonrisa le informó que solo se trataba de un gatito, salvándola -

-¡aahhh que lindo! –suspiró Haru

Takeshi por su parte solo sonreía mientas observaba atento a su mamá

-Desde entonces la princesa se escabullía de sus habitaciones al jardín de los crisantemos para poder escuchar las hermosas melodías que el flautista interpretaba, pero no fue hasta que un día que su padre la descubrió, de inmediato la envió de regreso a sus habitaciones, pues una niña no podía aprender música, pero el flautista intervino y le dijo al señor que él podía enseñarle porque para tocar música hacía falta no solo talento sino corazón. A partir de ese momento la princesa Primavera y uno de sus hermanos se dedicaban a estudiar música, sin embargo el hermano de la princesa estaba más interesado en las espadas y siempre los dejaba solos practicando, Bella Primavera aprendió a tocar la cítara, así como su habilidad crecía, el amor que sentía por el flautista florecía en su pecho, fue un día que el músico invitó a la princesa a tocar la flauta, en su primer intento el instrumento sonó terriblemente desafinado, sin embargo el Flautista de la lluvia le dijo que lo intentara una vez más, en su segundo intento obtuvo el mismo resultado, provocando que la princesa estuviera al borde de las lágrimas, el Flautista le explicó como tocar el instrumento y haciendo caso a sus indicaciones en el tercer intento la princesa logró producir un bello sonido; el flautista le pidió que una vez más tocara la flauta y cuando la princesa cerró los ojos para tocar el instrumento, sintió algo cálido sobre sus labios cuando abrió sus párpados descubrió que su amado flautista la estaba besando…-

Haru no pudo evitar ahogar un chillido de emoción mientras se aferraba al brazo de Takeshi, quien reía al tiempo que un sonrojo cruzaba sus mejillas. Asari entretanto suspiraba contemplando a sus hijos emocionarse.

-El tiempo pasó y el rumor acerca del talento de la princesa corrió por todos los alrededores, sin embargo su familia no le dio mucha importancia, un día como ya era costumbre el flautista y la princesa practicaban en el jardín de los Crisantemos, justo ese día la princesa notó que había algo diferente en el semblante de su amado músico, aún preguntándole si algo le sucedía, el flautista no dijo nada, fue hasta la mañana siguiente que Bella Primavera esperó por su maestro, pero éste nunca llegó, en cambio su hermano vino a su encuentro y le entregó un sobre que contenía las melodías que el flautista le había enseñado, cuando su hermana le preguntó la razón, le dijo que había partido al continente al amanecer, de inmediato la princesa salió corriendo en un vano intento de encontrarlo, se detuvo hasta llegar al puente, donde cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, pues no se había despedido de ella –relató Miharu al tiempo que un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Sin notarlo Haru había empezado a llorar, Takeshi le abrazaba con suavidad, en cambio Ugetsu permanecía en silencio observándolos.

-su hermano mayor la había seguido de cerca y de inmediato la encaminó a volver, de regreso por el mercado en una tienda de empeño encontró la flauta de su amado, al preguntarle al dueño por ella, le explicó que un joven había empeñado el instrumento a cambio de una katana y tres espadas pequeñas. Los días se convirtieron pronto en meses y luego en un par de años, una tarde en la joven princesa descubrió entre las partituras que su amado flautista le había dejado una melodía nueva y de inmediato se dispuso a tocarla, era una canción que comenzaba suavemente, poco a poco se hacía más fuerte, pura y tranquilizadora, en su mente la joven princesa podía escuchar las notas de la flauta, a sus alrededores todos los paseantes escuchaban su interpretación y quedando prendados de la pasión con la que ella tocaba… -

-pero la princesa se reencontrará con su amado ¿nee oka-san? –intervino Haru

-la historia aún no ha terminado Haru-chan –dijo su hermano acariciando su cabello

-así es… al día siguiente la princesa se encontró con una noticia que la devastó por completo, una oferta de compromiso había llegado a su familia, se trataba de un adinerado comerciante al que nunca había visto, pero que al escucharla tocar la cítara de inmediato se enamoró de ella, al sentirse acorralada la princesa Primavera esperó hasta la noche para escaparse, pues si no podía estar con su amado flautista la princesa no deseaba estar con nadie más, no pasó mucho tiempo corriendo por el sendero cuando tropezó accidentalmente con un espadachín, quien al estar de mal humor había decidido terminar con su vida, la princesa cerró los ojos con resignación pues si no podía encontrarse en esta vida con su amado se encontrarían en la siguiente… -

-¡hahi! No puede terminar así –lloró Haru

-maa… ma… Haru-chan, esta historia no termina aún, es más permíteme continuarla –intervino Ugetsu –de la nada la princesa escuchó una voz familiar inmiscuirse por ella, le pedía al espadachín detenerse, pero al no parar el extraño dejó inconsciente al espadachín, cuando la princesa abrió sus ojos descubrió que se trataba del flautista, quien la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta una casita abandonada, donde se resguardaron de la lluvia que caía esa noche, a la luz de la fogata, el flautista le preguntó su razón para estar fuera, la princesa solo respondió que esa mañana había llegado la oferta de matrimonio a su familia, pero que ella no deseaba casarse con ese comerciante, porque ella ya amaba al mejor hombre de toda la nación, aferrada a un pequeño paquete que llevaba consigo Primavera, diciendo que era un objeto que le pertenecía a su amado, develó su contenido el cual era la flauta del músico, el joven flautista suspiró expectante, fue entonces que él le confesó sus sentimientos, solo había vuelto porque ella era lo que más amaba en el mundo, con la lluvia como testigo, ambos jóvenes juraron no volver a separarse –narró Asari sonriendo

Los infantes sonrieron ampliamente

-pero nuestra historia no termina ahí, a la mañana siguiente el flautista llevó a la princesa de regreso con su familia y aunque su padre estaba muy enojado, bendijo su matrimonio, así que por fin el par de enamorados pudieron estar juntos –finalizó el guardián de la lluvia

-¡Hahi! Fue hermoso-desu –sonrió abrazando a su hermano mayor ligeramente adormilada

-ma… ma… Haru-chan tiene razón, es una historia muy linda, porque el flautista no renunció a lo que más amaba –aseguró Takeshi bostezando y recostándose a un lado de Haru…

* * *

Esta es la versión que Miharu y Ugetsu les contaron a Haru y a Takeshi de su historia de amor, estaba muy larga como para ponerla en ese capi así que decidí traerla akí, no sé a ustedes pero a mí se me hizo muy tierna la forma en que se la cuentan a sus hijos

Eso y el amor fraternal de Haru y Takeshi me pareció cute (tengo síndrome de cursilería)

en referencia pertenece al capítulo 5 de la Galería

Nos leemos ;D

PD. Traigo una idea de **concurso de navidad para fics de KHR**, la mecánica la podrán consultar en mi perfil, no crean que ando morida, sigo trabajando pero tengo un terrible bloqueo además de muy poco tiempo libre ashdgd XP


End file.
